Little Black Shorts
by Bremol
Summary: Joe coming up out of the water in little black shorts and what that leads to. There is no plot here, what-so-ever. None.


**A/N: I don't write much for C/J anymore, but I was asked for a birthday story and well...how can I say no? She wanted...** ** _some good hot and heavy action before some sweet love making...maybe starting with up against a wall or something_** **...and I've tried my best. This is the first time I've written a smutty PWP in a long time...so I can't promise anything with it lol. If you've read my story, Ruby Red Heels...this is along those lines. No plot, period. Anyway...for my dear Shakayla, hope you have a wonderful birthday!**

* * *

Clarisse watched as Joe came up out of the water and felt a thrill at the sight of him in nothing but the black shorts that barely constituted being called that. A few inches less of the material and they would be considered a speedo. That thought made her pause. Why wasn't he wearing a speedo? He had no problems wearing those deliciously tight briefs under his trousers, so why not wear the swimming equivalent?

Rolling her eyes at herself for her ridiculous thoughts, she watched as he swam closer to shore then stood up and began to walk, the water rolling off his body and making her lick her lips in appreciation.

Standing up when he paused in the water to watch her, she adjusted her swimsuit, pulling the zipper down so that the tops of her breasts were showing. Walking toward him, she felt her body temperature rise. The way Joe was looking at her held more heat than the sun beating down on her.

Joe watched as Clarisse walked to him, her breasts bouncing with each step she took. Damn that swimsuit. He'd been surprised when she'd come out wearing it, the zipper pulled up just short of the top, leaving a nice view of her cleavage, though nothing like the view he had now. Now the position the zipper was in gave him a glimpse of the tops of her breasts and all he wanted to do was pull it down and bury his face there. Spreading his legs further apart to adjust for the sudden tightness in his shorts, he stepped back a bit to give himself more time to watch her walk…more time to enjoy the view.

Clarisse knew what Joe was doing when he stepped back so she exaggerated her walk, making her breasts bounce even more. Closing the gap between them, she lifted her arms and stretched, her back arching and pushing her breasts up. Grinning when she heard the groan and hiss of breath, she continued walking toward him, anxious for him to touch her.

"Clarisse," he murmured, reaching out and grabbing her, pressing her body tightly to his and grinding against her.

Clarisse whimpered and clung to his shoulders, her hips moving with his. She felt Joe bury his face against her breasts and let her head fall back, holding tighter to him as the waves moved their bodies about.

Pulling back, Joe let her go and fell back into the water to calm himself down. "My god, Woman!"

Clarisse laughed as she ducked under the water, coming up and wiping the wet hair from her face. "Something wrong?" she queried when they were facing each other again.

Joe narrowed his eyes. "You know very good and well there is nothing wrong. You're just a tease and I nearly came right here in my suit."

Clarisse smirked. "So did I," she admitted breathlessly.

Shaking his head, he took her hand and lifted it to his mouth. Kissing the palm, he trailed his tongue up her middle fingers then sucked them into his mouth, the salt of the water tangy on his tongue.

"Mmm," she hummed, her blue eyes blazing as she watched him.

Joe felt his body reacting to the lower register of her voice. Holy mother of mercy what this woman could do to him. Reaching for her again, he was surprised when she backed away then turned and began to walk back toward the beach. "Clarisse!" he shouted as he hurried after her.

"Catch me!" she shouted back as she hit the sand and began to run.

Joe shook his head and grinned. He loved when she was playful like this. Stopping on the beach to just watch her, he let his eyes fall to her breasts, his body reacting in appreciation of the way they bounced as she ran. Narrowing his eyes when she stopped to taunt him, he took off, knowing that he could easily catch her.

Clarisse laughed when she narrowly escaped Joe's grasp. "Missed!" she yelled through her laughter.

Joe just chuckled and continued after her, finally catching and pinning her to a tree. "I didn't miss this time," he growled as he moved his hands over her body, cupping a breast and kneading, relishing in the moan that sounded low in her throat.

Letting her head bump back against the tree, Clarisse's breath caught when Joe's fingers tweaked a nipple through her suit. "Joseph," she moaned, her hands moving to rest on his hips, fingers slipping beneath the waistband of his shorts.

Finding himself losing control again, Joe pulled away and shook his head. "Not here against a tree."

Taking his outstretched hand, Clarisse ran along with him when he started toward the house. There was a sudden chill in the air and she looked up, noticing for the first time that storm clouds had moved in. "A storm is brewing, Joseph."

"In more ways than one," he quipped making her laugh and shake her head at him.

Inside the house, she found herself pushed up against the wall, his mouth suckling the salt water from her neck before moving to her mouth. His tongue pushed past her lips and slid against hers, deepening the kiss until she was moaning and grasping at his arms, desperately trying to get closer to him. "Oh god," she panted when he broke the kiss so they could catch their breath. Finally able to breathe properly again, she arched an eyebrow and caught him off guard just long enough to turn him until he was the one pressed against the wall.

Joe swallowed at the look in her eyes. Fisting his hands when her nails scraped down his chest, he felt a groan rumbling in his chest when her finger pulled at the drawstring of his shorts. Wanting to watch, and the need to close his eyes, warred inside him until he gave in and continued to watch, knowing it was a dangerous game he was playing…knowing that watching her could very easily send him over the edge. Her tongue flicked against a flat nipple making him catch his breath then moan when she licked at the water on his skin, moving to his neck and up to nibble on the lobe of his ear.

Clarisse felt Joe's muscles ripple under her hands and mouth and pulled back to smile seductively at him as she licked her lips. Moving her hands down over his torso, she trailed a finger over the prominent bulge in his shorts, feeling him jerk against her in response. She wanted the little black shorts off him and slid her hands around his waist to run them under the wet material cupping his buttocks as she pushed the suit off, frowning when it paused and wrinkled up in its movements forcing her to stop kneading the taut flesh she loved to see fitted in his black jeans to grip the waistband and tug.

Joe felt the cool air on his skin when his shorts fell heavily to his feet. His heart felt as though it would beat from his chest as he waited to see what Clarisse would do next. "Holy merde," he muttered when she wrapped a hand around him, her mouth on his chest again, her other hand kneading his buttock once more. The more she stimulated him, the more the urge to thrust into her hand grew until he let himself go, giving over to his body's urges.

Clarisse pulled back to watch his face, smiling in satisfaction that she could bring him to the brink so easily, remembering a time when she was too unsure of herself to do such as this. She could feel herself growing more aroused with each noise he made and decided it was time to finish this. Kneeling down, she blew across the length of him before taking him into her mouth.

Joe uttered words he wasn't sure made sense, his mind too focused on the hot mouth currently wrapped around him. Words in every language he knew seemed to stream out of him. Expletives, praises, pleas…it was all there until his body slumped, breath coming in great gasps as he tried to regain his senses and the control she had so completely ripped from him in his climax.

Clarisse stood up and backed away, her blue eyes full of fire as she held his gaze when he looked up to watch her. Lifting her hand, she pulled at the zipper of her suit, watching as his eyes darkened.

"Stop," he commanded then stalked to her. "Let me."

Clarisse shivered at the pure lust in those two little words. Letting him tug her along, she followed him further into the house, finding herself in the bedroom where a fire was ready to be lit in the hearth. Watching as he struck a match, she bit her lip against the whimper that tried to escape at the sight of his tanned skin glowing in the orange light that began to fill the room as the fire caught and burned brightly.

Satisfied the fire wouldn't go out, Joe turned and took Clarisse's hand. Leading her to the chair a few feet from the fireplace, he let his eyes rake over her figure, licking his lips as the water drops on her pale skin sparkled in the firelight. His gaze moved to her suit, the navy material clinging to her like a second skin. Lifting his eyes to hers, he moved closer and pressed his body against hers, taking her lips in a searing kiss before pulling back, a hand lifting to tug at the zipper, lowering it to the end then skimming a finger up the vee that had formed, tracing the smooth skin of her abdomen up to the valley between her breasts. Leaning over, he followed the same path with his tongue before pushing at the straps of the suit, the wet material making it difficult. Looking up at her, Joe held her gaze as he moved both hands up along her midriff then under the suit, using the action to peel it from her until it was in a wet heap at her feet.

Clarisse swallowed back a moan, but Joseph laying her down and spreading her out on the ottoman was more than her control could withstand, and a half whimper half moan escaped when his mouth moved over her breasts, his tongue lapping up the salty moisture the sea had left behind. His hands were busy kneading her thighs, fingers occasionally tracing light paths up the sensitive flesh close to her center but never touching her there, driving her half mad in the process. Feeling his mouth leave her breasts, she felt her insides quiver as he moved his kisses lower and lower until she was crying out and clutching at the edges of the ottoman. His mouth was wicked as he lapped at her, circling her clit but never quite giving her enough to send her into the climax her body was practically begging him for as her hips jerked and her legs trembled.

Hearing the thunder boom and rattle the windows, Joe pulled away and looked at her, taking his fill of the sight she made lying there with her body open to him, glistening in the firelight. The rain was pelting against the windows, and it seemed to intensify her movements as though the storm were inside her, which he supposed was an apt description of the arousal that was stirring in her blood.

Giving in to Clarisse's silent pleas, he pressed gently against her thighs to hold her in place then lowered his mouth and nudged her clit with his nose as he moved his tongue in and out and around, moaning at the taste of her, reveling in the slow loss of her control. Over and over he repeated the action, until he gave the final push, thrusting two fingers inside her as he suckled her clit, pulling from deep inside her a keening cry of his name that seemed to bring about another roll of the thunder around them.

Clarisse felt as if she was floating or dead, she wasn't sure which. _La petite mort_ , indeed. She could hear the storm, something she hadn't realized was happening until now as her mind had been wholly focused on Joe, specifically what his mouth and hands were doing to her body. Taking a deep breath, she sighed it out then took another, hoping to gain some sort of clarity of her wits. Opening her eyes, she smiled and reached up a shaky hand to caress Joe's face. "Joseph," she whispered, her voice still too raw from her cries.

"Beautiful," he breathed and kissed the palm of her hand. "Think you can sit up?"

Nodding her head, she sat up and raised an eyebrow when he scooped her into his arms. "Joseph! Put me down. I can walk."

"I can feel your legs trembling, Clarisse," he chuckled as he headed toward the bed. Gently placing her against the pillows, he joined her, cradling his body against hers. No words were spoken as he took her hands in his, letting them fall and rest on the bed alongside her head just as he slid inside the warm and welcoming depths of her body.

Clarisse moaned and lifted her legs to wrap around him, her body moving with his in the slow and easy pace he'd set. Their activities up to now would allow for them to take their time and enjoy the thrill of their joined bodies moving together far longer than if they'd gone straight for the lovemaking earlier.

Joe carefully rolled over, pulling her along with him so that she was straddling him. "I can touch you better this way," he whispered when she gave him a questioning look.

"Mmm," she hummed in appreciation when he demonstrated by cupping her breasts, his thumbs brushing across the taut nipples. Resting her hands on his chest for balance she began to move in a languid pace, content to just savor the sensations as they both slowly built their arousal back up to a fever pitch.

Joe watched Clarisse move, amazed as always at how graceful she was in everything she did. He moaned when she tossed her head back and couldn't resist sitting up and pressing kisses to the soft skin of her neck, working his way up to the spot at the base that he knew was a hot spot.

"Oh," she hissed and dug her fingernails into his shoulders. Her inner muscles clenched around him and she found herself grinning wickedly when he growled and nipped at her shoulder. "Turn about, Love," she whispered.

Wrapping his arms around her, Joe pressed her body to his as they moved together, his finger tracing up and down her spine before pressing on her lower back and gently laying her down. "Now," he breathed.

Clarisse nodded and held onto him as he changed the rhythm, their pace faster now as their bodies demanded more and more until all control was gone and nothing but their love guided their movements. She cried out his name with her release and felt a tremor pass over her when his climax followed shortly after, his body collapsing against her.

Joe moaned as he moved so that only part of his body was lying on top of her, his head resting on her shoulder. They were both going to be sore in the morning, but it would be worth it.

"Alright, Darling?" she asked as she caressed a hand over his head.

"Yes. I was just thinking of how sore we're going to be."

Clarisse laughed and kissed him when he looked up at her. "But it's been worth it."

"That's what I thought." He rolled away and got out of bed and held out his hand.

"Joseph? What are you doing?"

"Holding out my hand," he answered with a smirk.

"Joseph!"

"I thought you might like to shower before we go sleep."

"Mmm, you know me well. Are you showering with me?"

"I am."

Clarisse took his hand and settled against his side as they walked toward the bathroom. "Joseph?"

"Yes?"

"Those little black shorts…"

"Yes…"

"Don't ever wear them anywhere but here."

Joe laughed as they paused outside the shower. "I promise. No one but you will ever see me in them."


End file.
